


Stumped

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is just plain stumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Wyldon at Goldenlake in February 2010.

He really was a very handsome man.

Sure, he was bald on top—but she thought it made him look distinguished and experienced, not old. Watching him spar with Ansil of Groten was an eye-opener. She noticed the hard muscles of his thighs, the way they bunched and flexed when he turned and met Ansil’s strike squarely. He had broad shoulders, a broad back, too. Really, he was well-muscled anywhere she looked, all sinew and tanned flesh and rough callouses.

Not to mention she would bet a year’s stipend that he had a huge—

“Kel!”

She blinked. “What?”

Neal was staring at her. “I’ve only been talking to you for five minutes. What were you doing?”

She resisted the urge to look at Wyldon. “Just thinking.”

He continued to stare at her disbelievingly until her cheeks began to burn. And curse it, Neal saw it.

“Why are you blushing?” he asked suspiciously.

“I’m not.”

He narrowed his eyes at her and glanced out on the practice courts. His mouth dropped open.

“Kel,” he said in horror, “were you eyeing the _Stump?_ ”


End file.
